Carbuncle
by Vol lady
Summary: Jarrod and Maggie's baby is coming, but so in another old enemy from Jarrod's past.
1. Chapter 1

Carbuncle

Chapter 1

October 1880

"I know I'm grumpy," Maggie said, squeezing her eyes closed. "I'm entitled to be grumpy. I'm as big as a whale and I'm confined to bed, and I want to have this baby!"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jarrod tried not to smile. Even if there was something entertaining about Maggie's description of her predicament, he had already learned that he'd better not let her know that. She was not feeling remotely entertaining. She was miserable.

The best thing to do was just go with it. "Tell you what. When Mother stops over this morning, I'll talk her into going back to the house and have Silas make some of his really famous roasted chicken for us for dinner." His mother and sister still came over during the day, but Jarrod had convinced them that he could tend to his wife overnight. They had used a housekeeper during the day for a while, but when she left, Jarrod decided that he and his wife needed the alone time, and he could always pull his mother or sister back in if Maggie thought she needed them.

Maggie shifted in the bed, trying to get comfortable, thinking about the chicken. "Really famous, huh?"

"Renowned throughout the valley," Jarrod said. "It's the only reason we ever got invited to picnics."

Maggie chuckled a little. "I don't believe that."

"Yeah, you're right, it wasn't the only reason, but it was requested every time. We'll have a picnic here together on the bed, just you and me. We'll open the windows wide and let the fresh air and the birdsong in."

Maggie smiled, just a little. "Do I have to promise to be good for the rest of the day?"

It was Jarrod's turn to chuckle. "No, you don't have to promise anything. I know you're uncomfortable being confined to bed, and I don't blame you. I can remember a couple times after I got shot or beaten up and had to be bedridden when I didn't want to be. It's terrible." He leaned toward her and kissed her. "I just want to make it a little less terrible."

"And I'll try to reward you with the cutest baby ever born – and I'll try to do it soon."

Jarrod laughed again. "Somehow I don't think the timing on this is going to be up to you, my love. Though I suppose it's possible we could entice our little bundle of joy to join us once we get the scent of that chicken in the room."

"It's that good, huh?"

"Once, when I was laid up, they actually thought I had died. Then I smelled Silas's chicken coming up from the kitchen and I was resurrected!"

"You made that up."

"Yes, I did. But the chicken really is that good."

They heard the sound of a horse riding into the yard. Jarrod gave a look over his shoulder. He could see the front door with the bedroom door open, but he couldn't see who had ridden up.

"Be right back," he said.

He went to the front door and then out onto the porch. He was surprised to see Sheriff Madden coming toward him.

"Hello, Fred," he said. "What brings you out here?"

Sheriff Madden did not come up onto the porch, and when he spoke, he kept his voice quiet. "I need to talk to you about something, Jarrod. Jack Dysart is out of jail."

Jack Dysart. Jarrod remembered the man, remembered the threats he hurled at him when they took him off to prison. The next thought Jarrod had made his blood go cold and then boil up, all within the span of five seconds. _Not again_ , he though _t. I will not let this happen again._

The sheriff was thinking the same thing. "Jarrod, I'm not gonna let there be a repeat of Cass Hyatt. The minute Dysart shows up in Stockton, I'm gonna run him out of town and keep him out, I don't care if it's legal or not. But you better talk to your brothers about getting some protection out here. He may not even show up in Stockton before he creates a problem for you."

Jarrod nodded. "Would you do me a favor? Go by the house and talk to Mother, fill her in? She's been coming out every day since Doc Merar put Maggie on bedrest, and I don't want her traveling alone anymore. I can't leave Maggie. Get Mother to get a couple hands to ride out here with her."

"I thought you had a housekeeper."

Jarrod shook his head. "She left. Family duties. I haven't had the chance to find a new one."

"Sure, I'll go talk to your mother. In the meantime, you better keep a firearm on you."

"Will you go talk to Carl Wheeler, too?"

"Sure."

"Has anybody seen Dysart around here?"

"No, not yet, but I don't want to take any chances. Jarrod – whatever happens, I don't plan on letting you go off half-cocked again, and I mean that."

At first Jarrod nearly boiled over with anger that the sheriff would think that, but then he realized the man had reasons for his concern. The sheriff was doing him a favor. "Understood," Jarrod said.

Jarrod went back inside as the sheriff mounted and took off to talk to Victoria Barkley at her home. Jarrod went back in to see Maggie, wondering what he was going to say to her, knowing full well he was not going to tell her another one of the men he'd put away was out and after revenge. She didn't need that now. She had a baby to worry about.

"Who was it?" Maggie asked as Jarrod came into the bedroom.

"Sheriff Madden," Jarrod said. "He had some news he wants me to know about before he talks to Mother."

"What news?"

"Just some trouble in town that he doesn't want to see spill over. Nothing that we need to worry about." Jarrod sat down on the edge of the bed. "We need only worry about getting this baby here safely and soon."

XXXXXXXX

"Oh, no," was all Victoria could think to say when Sheriff Madden told her that Jack Dysart was out of prison. Like everyone else, her thoughts went straight back to Cass Hyatt and the disaster he had brought to the Barkley family. When her senses came back to her, Victoria looked at the sheriff and shook her head. "Fred, we can't let this happen again."

"I know," the sheriff said, "and I'll be running Dysart out of town the minute he shows up, but we have to be ready for the chance that he won't show up in town before he tries for Jarrod. I spoke to Jarrod on my way in. He's worried about you traveling alone, and I'm worried about him and Maggie being without protection, especially with that baby about to be born."

Victoria nodded. "I was planning to go over there in half an hour or so. I'll get a couple of the hands to go with me, and I'll leave one of them there until Nick can set up a regular guard. Do you have time to go over to Carl and Audra's, make sure they know to take precautions?"

"I already promised Jarrod I would. And if I run into Dysart, I'll be sure to let you and Jarrod know right away. Try not to worry. We'll handle this."

Victoria nodded as the sheriff left. She realized that how they were handling Dysart was completely different from the way they had handled Hyatt. The truth was, they didn't handle Hyatt. They took no precautions at all when he turned up. Victoria still felt a deep pang of guilt about that. They should have known what was going to happen when Hyatt appeared. They should have convinced Jarrod to accept a guard for himself and Beth. But they didn't even try.

 _Not this time,_ Victoria thought, and before she got herself ready to go over to Jarrod's home, she went outside to get help to go with her.

XXXXX

When Jarrod opened the door to his mother's arrival, he noted the two extra men waiting in the yard as he let her in. The next things he noted was the scent of Silas's roast chicken that his mother carried in a basket.

"Oh, Mother, you're a mind reader," he said as he kissed her. "Just this morning I was telling Maggie I wanted to get you to bring some of that chicken over here."

"Better put it in the ice box," Victoria said and gave Jarrod the basket.

"I can smell it!" Maggie cried happily from the bedroom.

Jarrod and Victoria smiled at each other, but then Victoria lowered her voice considerably. "I assume you didn't tell Maggie about Jack Dysart."

Jarrod shook his head. "She's got too many other things to worry about."

"I'm leaving you one man as a guard, and knowing Nick he'll want to double or triple that," Victoria said. "You'll have to come up with some explanation."

Jarrod put his hand on the sidearm he was wearing. "I've already told her there was some trouble in town that the sheriff was afraid might spill over out in this direction. She bought it."

"Are you sure?"

"If she doesn't buy into some story I've told her, I hear about it pretty quickly."

Victoria smiled and went into the bedroom. Maggie reached both hands for her, and Victoria sat down on the edge of the bed, taking them. "How are you doing today?" Victoria asked.

"The same as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before….." Maggie said.

Victoria laughed a little. "I can't imagine how bored you must be. Jarrod can only be so entertaining."

"I heard that," Jarrod said, coming into the bedroom.

"I want our picnic for lunch," Maggie said to him.

"Picnic?" Victoria asked.

"I promised Maggie a picnic, right here in bed, with Silas's chicken as the main course," Jarrod said.

"Well, there's plenty for both lunch and dinner," Victoria said.

"Jarrod said this baby will want to come out to have some, too," Maggie said. "I can only hope."

Victoria had an inspiration. "I've brought one of the hands to stay with you. You're going to deliver any time, and you need to have an extra man around to run for the doctor."

"Mrs. Ailey is coming tomorrow," Jarrod said. Mrs. Ailey was the local midwife. "She'll stay with us until the baby comes. But thanks, Mother. One can never be too careful."

"Especially with me being an older first-time mother," Maggie said.

"Don't worry," Victoria said. "I know everything is going to be just fine, and in another day or two, you'll have an extra mouth to feed. But I don't think saving some chicken for him or her is a very good idea."

Maggie winked. "Who plans to save any?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkness came at the Grove, and everything was peaceful and quiet. Victoria had gone home, but there were guards now. Jarrod still preferred to sleep with Maggie, even though she groaned and moved uncomfortably in her sleep, and woke up more than once. He wanted to be beside her every minute that he could, to comfort her, and to comfort himself.

As he put the light out, she said, "That chicken was so wonderful, I think I'll dream about it."

Jarrod lay down beside her, chuckling. "I told you it was the best."

"Silas is the best," Maggie said. "How can we get him away from your mother?"

"We can't," Jarrod said, "but I do think we ought to consider getting a housekeeper once the baby arrives. You're going to need some help."

"Let's think it over," Maggie said. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're really wearing a handgun around and why we have guards posted outside night and day?"

Caught. Jarrod realized he should have known his story about vague trouble in town wasn't going to convince Maggie. Jarrod said, "I didn't want to worry you, what with the baby just about here and you being so unhappy with being bedridden."

"Well, tell me the truth. We've always told each other the truth. I don't want to have to start doubting you now."

Jarrod smiled in the dark, but it faded. "A man I put in prison ten years ago has been released. He hasn't been spotted in the area. He may never come here. But we're taking precautions, just in case. I don't want us or my mother or my sister being vulnerable this time."

Maggie took his hand. "You aren't just worried about us, are you? You're worried about going off the deep end again if something happens, aren't you?"

Jarrod raised himself up on an elbow and kissed her. "No, I'm not worried about that, really I'm not. I'm worried about keeping you and our baby safe."

Maggie sighed. "I know I never told you this, but you ought to know."

Jarrod felt his neck prickle. "Know what?"

"I can aim and fire a handgun pretty well."

Jarrod chuckled with relief. "Well, I really don't want you delivering our child with a 45 in your hand."

Maggie shrugged. "If need be….."

Now Jarrod laughed and kissed her again. "You are the most incredible woman on earth and I am the luckiest man on earth to have you."

"And you will never try to slip something like this by me again, will you?" Maggie said flatly.

"I never will," Jarrod said.

XXXXX

The sun came up, and still there were no signs of labor pains for Maggie. She was thoroughly disgusted, and really upset that all of the chicken was gone. She could have used some for breakfast. Instead, Jarrod made her some scrambled eggs and toast – not Silas's recipe, since it had too much spice for a pregnant woman. Still, Maggie ate some, though not a lot.

"Jarrod, I think it might be today or tonight," she said. "I just don't seem to have any room for food. Somebody seems to want to push his way out."

"Pain yet?" he asked.

"No, not exactly. The baby just seems to be moving around more."

"Ah, well, I'm glad Mrs. Ailey will be here today. She knows all about these things and she'll know when we need to call in the doctor."

"Could you make me a little tea with milk? It might help settle my stomach."

"Coming up," Jarrod said.

He was scarcely in the kitchen when a knock came at the front door. When he answered, he found Mrs. Ailey. He sighed a big sigh of relief.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here, we're moving into unfamiliar territory," he said, letting her in.

She dropped her bag on the sofa and took her coat off. "Oh, we're getting some new sensations, are we?"

"Jarrod isn't, but I am," Maggie called from the bedroom.

Mrs. Ailey went right in to her. "Tell me about it," she said cheerfully.

"The baby is moving a lot," Maggie said.

"Ah, getting in position to be born," Mrs. Ailey said. "That's good. No need to worry."

"I was going to make Maggie some tea, Mrs. Ailey," Jarrod said. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, Mr. Barkley, thank you," Mrs. Ailey said. Then to Maggie she said, "Now, you just relax. Enjoy your tea when it's ready, and we'll throw this man out and have some girl to girl talk."

Maggie laughed a little. Jarrod suddenly felt like he was just good for housekeeping, so he wandered back to the kitchen.

XXXXX

Nick and Heath came by late in the day, bringing food and more ranch hands to stand guard. Jarrod heard them all approaching and let his brothers in the door.

The bedroom door was closed now, Mrs. Ailey behind it with Maggie.

"Do we have some action in there?" Heath asked.

"I don't think so," Jarrod said. "I think Mrs. Ailey is just giving Maggie some moral support."

Nick handed Jarrod a basket of food. "Brisket," he said, "and some really good vegetables and bread."

"Neither one of us is eating very much today," Jarrod said. "With any luck, though, by tomorrow we'll have a lot less tension and an extra mouth for Maggie to feed."

Nick and Heath both grinned at the prospect of a new niece or nephew.

Jarrod asked, "Did you bring me more guards?"

"Yeah, I've put three out there for the night and sent the day guard home. I'll send three fresh in the morning," Nick said. "And since you and Maggie might not know them all, I've set up a safe word that you can use with them. It's 'Carbuncle.'"

"Carbuncle?" Jarrod said. "Where'd you come up with that?"

"I wanted something somebody wouldn't ordinarily say," Nick said.

"Well, you chose well," Jarrod said.

"Coulda been 'liverwurst,'" Heath said with a shrug.

Jarrod shook his head. "You know, you two ought not be riding out alone either."

"We have each other," Nick said, "and a whole crew full of company once we get home."

"Nevertheless, watch yourselves out there," Jarrod said. "Once it gets dark, Dysart could pop up anywhere."

"We'll be all right," Heath said. "You and Maggie just come up with a baby for us to play with tonight, okay?"

Jarrod smiled. "We're working on it."

Nick and Heath left and went on home. The light was beginning to fade, so Jarrod took a brief walk around the house, checking to see who the guards were and where they were. He knew them all, and they all passed on their wishes for a new baby tonight. He told all of them that he might have to ask one to go for the doctor before the night was out. They all said they'd be ready for whatever came up.

Jarrod went back in the house then and knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Maggie's voice said.

Jarrod peeked in around the door. "Is it all right?"

Maggie and Mrs. Ailey were simply talking together. Jarrod noticed that Mrs. Ailey now had a pile of clean sheets and towels stashed on the dresser. "Yes, it's fine," Maggie said. "No labor pains yet."

"Are either of you ladies hungry?" Jarrod asked. "Nick and Heath just brought some brisket and bread."

"Some bread, maybe," Maggie said, "and tea."

"I'll come have some brisket, Mr. Barkley," Mrs. Ailey said and got up. Then to Maggie she said, "We'll leave the door open. If anything starts to happen, you just call me."

Maggie smiled a tired smile, and Mrs. Ailey left the room with Jarrod. They went into the kitchen together and were farther away from the open bedroom door when Jarrod asked, "How is she doing?"

"Oh, she's just fine," Mrs. Ailey said. "How are you doing, Mr. Barkley?"

"Nervous," Jarrod said. "You ought to know, if you don't know already – I'm nursing a heart condition. I just might start having angina pain when Maggie starts having contractions, but whatever happens, Maggie comes first."

Mrs. Ailey nodded. "I understand. You have nitroglycerin pills, I suppose?"

"I do," Jarrod said. "I can look after myself if need be."

"And these men who are guarding the house – are you expecting trouble?"

"No, not really, but there might be an unfriendly man in the area. I just don't want Maggie to have to deal with any insecurity right now."

"A wise precaution. After that episode with Mr. and Mrs. Bowden a few years ago – "

"I remember. That was pretty unfair of us, to burst in on you like that."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. I'm just sorry that it turned out badly for them – Mr. Bowden being killed." Mrs. Ailey shook her head.

"You certainly had a cool head about the whole thing," Jarrod said.

Mrs. Ailey smiled. "When you're a midwife, the first thing you learn is how to keep a cool head, no matter what."

"Thank you for being here," Jarrod said, very sincerely.

Mrs. Ailey squeezed his hand. "Don't you worry, Mr. Barkley. Everything is going to be just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darkness came at the Grove, and everything was peaceful and quiet. Jarrod lit every lamp in the house, just to be sure all would be ready if need be. He fed Mrs. Ailey, and the guards fed themselves, but Maggie did not eat anything, and Jarrod had only a few swallows of a brisket sandwich. As the hours crawled by, Jarrod grew more and more nervous. He asked Mrs. Ailey to stay with Maggie. He himself fell asleep in the chair by the fireplace.

At some point he woke up to the sound of someone crying out. He started up, and he heard Mrs. Ailey talking very calmly and cheerfully to his wife. The bedroom door was open. Jarrod went into the bedroom, about two steps worth.

Mrs. Ailey looked over her shoulder at him. "I think we have someone new on the way!"

"What can I do?" Jarrod blubbered. "Should I send for the doctor? What can I do?"

"What you can do is bring me a pitcher of fresh water and two cups, and then boil a pot of water on the stove in case we need it," Mrs. Ailey said. "Otherwise, we're doing just fine."

"Right, sure," Jarrod said and hurried to the kitchen.

He filled a pitcher with fresh water and brought it and two cups to the bedroom. Maggie was in the throes of another pain, and as Jarrod set the pitcher and cups down on a bare spot on the dresser, Mrs. Ailey said, "I think you had better wait outside now, Mr. Barkley. This little baby is going to come fast."

"Do we need the doctor?" Jarrod asked. "Shall I send for the doctor?"

"Only if it would make you feel more secure," Mrs. Ailey said.

Maggie said, "It would make me feel more secure! Sorry, Mrs. Ailey!"

"Not a problem, dear," Mrs. Ailey said. Then to Jarrod, "Go ahead and send for the doctor."

Jarrod closed the bedroom door as he left and hurried out the front door, yelling, "Carbuncle! Carbuncle!" and grateful he had a safe word to latch his terrified brain onto. The nearest guard came hurrying toward him, into the light from the house.

"Go get the doctor! We're doing okay, but it's happening awfully fast and Maggie would like the doctor here!"

The guard grinned. "We already have the horse saddled, Mr. Barkley. Jacob!" he yelled. "Carbuncle! Go for the doctor!"

In only moments, one of the other guards was riding away and Jarrod was back in the house.

But he couldn't go into the bedroom now. All he could do was wait. He sat, he paced, he drank some water, he paced some more. He heard Maggie crying out, and he nearly went crazy with worrying. Oh, God, she was in such pain and it was his fault and he couldn't help her.

And then suddenly, in less than an hour and before the doctor could arrive, he heard the baby cry.

His baby.

He stood there in his living room, light-headed and afraid he was going to keel over. He stood there, thinking, _Carbuncle, carbuncle_ , and not knowing why, except that it was a word to concentrate on. Something to occupy his mind.

The baby quieted down. Women's happy voices came through the door. Jarrod was nearly jumping out of his skin with the urge to go in there.

But Mrs. Ailey came out, carrying a bundle in her arms, a big smile on her face. "Mr. Barkley, come meet Jarrod Thomas Barkley, Jr.!"

 _Carbuncle, carbuncle,_ Jarrod thought, and then he thought, _Oh, my God, my son! This is my son!_

Mrs. Ailey put the boy in Jarrod's arms. He was heavy. "My God!" Jarrod laughed. "He's a big one, isn't he?!"

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Ailey said. "Now, you sit down and get acquainted while I help Mrs. Barkley clean up."

"She's okay?" Jarrod's voice shook with emotion.

"She's lovely," Mrs. Ailey said, and went back into the bedroom and closed the door.

Jarrod sat down gently in the chair by the fireplace. His son opened his eyes and looked up at him. Blue eyes, black hair, just like his father. "Hello," Jarrod whispered, his voice barely making it out. "Hello, Jarrod. I'm your father."

Then Jarrod Sr. began to cry. The thoughts of everything that had happened to him over the last year – learning to cope with his illness, meeting Maggie, courting Maggie, finding out there would be a baby and marrying Maggie. Building this house and moving back from San Francisco and the carriage accident, and now this – the biggest miracle of his entire life.

And there was not a hint of an angina attack coming on. His heart had never felt so calm, so complete, so happy. He wept for it all.

"I'm sorry, Jarrod. I'm getting your face wet," Jarrod said and wiped his own tears off his son's face. "It's just that I really thought I was never going to meet you, and here you are, in my arms, just where I always wanted you to be. I will take care of you as long as I can, and I will love you forever, and you will have your mother and your grandmother and uncles and your aunt and someday dozens of cousins to love you as well. And your life will be marvelous, more marvelous than I can even dream of. Oh, little man, you are so beautiful!"

He didn't even hear the footsteps on the porch or the knock at the door. Dr. Merar let himself in and found father and son there by the fireplace.

"Well," Dr. Merar said. "I see I didn't make the big moment."

Jarrod looked up, not needing to hear "Carbuncle." He smiled, his face as wet as Dr. Merar had ever seen it.

"How are we doing here?" Dr. Merar asked.

"I'm crying more than the baby is," Jarrod said.

Dr. Merar reached down for the baby, and Jarrod lifted him into the doctor's arms. "I see that. Are you all right, Jarrod?"

"I'm fantastic," Jarrod said and wiped his face.

"Excellent," Dr. Merar said and took the baby to the kitchen table. "Let's have a look at the new arrival."

Jarrod followed them, almost afraid to look at his son with the doctor, but when he did, he was glad. Ten fingers, ten toes, and the proper male appendage where it ought to be.

"This little man looks perfect," Dr. Merar said. He took his stethoscope and listened to the baby's heart. "I'd say you had a healthy son of about ten pounds here, Jarrod."

"Ten pounds?!" Jarrod said.

"Yep, and about 23 inches," Dr. Merar said. He bundled the baby back up and gave him back to his father.

"Will you have a look at Maggie, Doctor?" Jarrod asked.

"Of course."

Dr. Merar went to the bedroom door and knocked, then went in. Mrs. Ailey came out, carrying soiled linens but wearing a huge smile.

"Everything looks fine, Mr. Barkley," she said. "I'll bundle these up and take them with me when I go so you don't have to worry with them. Mrs. Barkley is doing quite well, though as you can imagine, she's very tired."

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Ailey," Jarrod said. It was then he noticed that the sky outside was lightening. It was morning, October 5, 1880, Jarrod noted. _My son's birthday is October 5, 1880._

Dr. Merar came back out of the bedroom after about twenty minutes, smiling. "I think Mrs. Barkley would like to see her husband and her son."

"She's all right?" Jarrod asked, heading for the bedroom.

"She's perfectly all right," the doctor said. "Just very tired. But the little man here might be hungry, so why don't you go in and spend some time with your family?"

Jarrod carried the baby into the bedroom. Maggie was sitting up in the bed now, all clean linens around her. She looked exhausted but that beautiful smile, that smile that captivated her husband a year ago, now lit up her face. She reached up and Jarrod put his son into his mother's arms. She allowed the baby to latch onto her breast and feed. Jarrod knew he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life, and never would see anything more beautiful again.

He sat on the edge of the bed beside his wife and watched his son eat – and eat, and eat, and eat….

"He's such a big boy," Jarrod said. "It had to be so rough for you."

"I'm all right. It went so fast, I hardly had time to be afraid," Maggie said.

Jarrod kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful," she said. "What did the doctor say about Jarrod?"

"Both Jarrods are doing fine," Jarrod said. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Maggie said, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Jarrod Jr. cooed happily.

Jarrod smiled and grew teary again. He had never been more happy in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jarrod stayed with Maggie and the baby until they both had fallen asleep. Jarrod put the baby into the cradle next to the bed – the same cradle he had spent his first days in – and then he came out into the sitting room.

Mrs. Ailey and Dr. Merar were still there. Jarrod put his arms around Mrs. Ailey in a great hug, and shook Dr. Merar's hand. "I can't thank you both enough."

"No thanks necessary," Dr. Merar said. "You'll get our bills."

Jarrod laughed.

"I don't think you'll need either one of us anymore," Mrs. Ailey said. "The work is all done. Now comes the time for this little family to be together."

Jarrod walked them out onto the front porch. Both their buggies were waiting there for them. The doctor had asked the ranch hands to hitch them up and have them ready, and in a few moments, they were both gone.

Jarrod looked out onto a beautiful fall day. The three guards were watching, smiling, but there were three additional ones. It was time to change one set out for another.

"Carbuncle!" Jarrod said with a big sigh and a big grin.

The guards all smiled. Jarrod asked the ones who were leaving to take the word to his mother and brothers that Jarrod Jr. had arrived safely and all was well. Jarrod was certain his family would be arriving within the hour. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but he was eager to share his happiness with his mother and brothers, and his sister when she arrived later on. For now, though, he watched the old guard ride away and the new guard take their places around the house.

"Carbuncle," Jarrod said to them, and they smiled and waved as he went back into the house.

He checked on Maggie and the baby again, to make sure all was well. He kept very quiet and did not wake them. They were sleeping like angels, his angels on earth. He was so happy.

He went back to the sitting room but left the bedroom door slightly ajar so he could hear Maggie if she called. He stood for a moment and wondered what to do. _Coffee_ , the inner man said to him. _Make coffee_.

He made coffee and savored two cups for a long time, until he heard horses approaching. One of the guards yelled, "Carbuncle!" and Jarrod smiled.

He went out on the porch and greeted his mother and two brothers. His mother was in a buggy and brought yet another basket of food with her. Nick and Heath were on horseback. Everybody came into his arms, one at a time, grinning from ear to ear and saying "Congratulations!" over and over.

Jarrod took them inside, then quietly went into the bedroom and lifted Jarrod Jr. out of the cradle. He brought the baby to the sitting room and placed him into his grandmother's arms.

Victoria wept, and once again Jarrod Jr. got a wet face that his father wiped dry. "Ten pounds," Jarrod said quietly, so as not to wake Maggie. "Ten pounds and 23 inches."

"Wow," Heath said. "That's one big baby boy."

Victoria let Heath hold him then. Jarrod Jr. yawned and stretched.

"Hey, got a big mouth like his father," Nick said. "Guess he'll be a lawyer, too."

"He'll be whatever he wants to be," Jarrod said, "even if it's a rancher."

Heath passed the baby on to Nick, who held him up and grinned at him. "This is one fine boy you have here, Jarrod. Jarrod Jr.?"

"Jarrod Jr.," Jarrod confirmed.

"J.J.," Nick said. "Is that all right, if I call him J. J.?"

Jarrod laughed. "Every kid needs a nickname from his uncle."

"J.J.," Nick said to his first nephew. "Can't wait to get you on the back of a horse, J.J."

"Give him a little time to grow up, Nick," Victoria said.

"Do I hear a house full of Barkleys?" Maggie's weary voice came out from the bedroom.

Jarrod led his family to the bedroom door. "Can you take some visitors for a little bit?"

Maggie smiled. "Sure can."

Victoria led the way in, and Nick laid the baby back into his cradle. "How are you feeling?" Victoria asked.

"Tired, but wonderful," Maggie said. "Thank you for coming by."

"You couldn't keep us away," Heath said. "You've got one fine looking son there, Maggie."

Maggie chuckled. "A son. I never dreamed it would happen."

"Dreams do come true sometimes," Victoria said.

Jarrod Jr. started to cry as soon as Nick put him down. Nick picked him up again, and he stopped. "Huh," Nick said. "Look at that. He already prefers his Uncle Nick."

"Well, Uncle Nick," Jarrod said, "I think he might prefer his mother right now."

Jarrod Jr. squirmed and made sucking noises that conveyed what he wanted. Jarrod took the baby from Nick and gave him to his mother.

"We'll go on home now and let you all be," Victoria said. "Congratulations, Maggie."

They left Maggie alone to nurse the baby then, and went straight outside.

"Congratulations to you too, Pappy," Nick said. "Now you've got the name for real."

Jarrod shook hands with his brothers and kissed his mother. "You all go on, and remember, Mother – you don't go anywhere without a guard. We have a happy day today, but we still have a potential problem out there."

Victoria kissed him. "Don't you worry about us. Just take good care of this family of yours."

"You know I will," Jarrod said.

Jarrod went back inside and into the bedroom. Jarrod Jr. was still nursing, even if his mother was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Before long, Jarrod Jr. drifted off, too.

"Would you put him in the cradle?" Maggie asked, lifting him up toward his father.

Jarrod took him and laid him in the cradle. Jarrod Jr. was sound asleep.

Maggie said, "I'd like to sleep some more, too. Are you all right by yourself?"

Jarrod kissed her on the top of her head. "I could probably take a nap, but I've got some work to do if I can stay awake. I'll leave the door open a little bit and work at my desk. You just yell if you need me."

"Hmmmm," Maggie said, already half asleep.

Jarrod kissed her again and went into the sitting room. There was still some coffee hot on the stove, so he poured himself a cup and sat down at his desk where some contracts for shipping fruit next summer were waiting for his review. It was hard to concentrate, both because he was tired and because he was so excited about what was happening today.

But he forced himself to work. That was when the angina pain hit.

It doubled him up, and he cursed it for ruining such a wonderful day, but he had his pills handy in his shirt pocket and took one quickly. Then he sat back and tried to relax. It seemed to take a long time to work this time. He cursed again and considered taking another pill, but things finally seemed to ease off.

But then it hit him, and he couldn't keep the dreadful thought away – _I'm not going to see my son grow up._ It turned him cold inside and for a moment, he thought it was going to bring on another angina attack. _I don't want this. I want to stay well and watch my son grow. I want to give him brothers and sisters._

He forced the bad thoughts away with that safe word to occupy his mind. _Carbuncle – what a crazy word to come up with – had to be Nick's idea. Carbuncle, carbuncle._

He didn't know how long he'd been reciting "Carbuncle" to himself, but suddenly he heard shots outside that tore him out of his thoughts. Realizing he hadn't strapped on his gunbelt, he went quickly to the ledge below the rifle case and fetched it. The shots continued. He unlocked the rifles and took one. Then he looked in on his wife.

She was waking up, looking startled. Jarrod hurried in to her. "Stay away from the windows," he said.

"Leave me a gun," she said.

Jarrod gave her his sidearm and kissed her. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

She nodded, unsure. Jarrod hurried out and quickly got another sidearm from the ledge below the rifle case. He checked – it was loaded. He put it in his holster, then quickly went to the front door and opened it a crack.

The shooting had stopped, but Jarrod couldn't see anyone outside. He didn't know whether to go out, and he didn't know whether to use the safe word if he did. He closed the door and went to the side window near his desk. Moving the curtain slightly, he looked outside. He saw a man approaching the house.

He didn't get a good enough look to see who it was, but he didn't think it was one of the hands guarding the house. He made a snap decision, left the rifle against the wall and went out the front door with his sidearm drawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jarrod inched his way across the porch toward the side of the house where the stranger was approaching. He stayed close to the wall, holding his handgun ready, expecting any moment to see another gun or a face come slowly around the corner. When he finally got to the corner himself and nothing had happened, he risked a quick look around the corner and then ducked back for cover. He saw no one out there.

An alarming thought hit him. The guards had all been taken out, and the stranger was headed for the back door.

Jarrod hurried back to the front door, did another quick peek inside and saw no one, then quickly ducked inside and behind the sofa. Facing the back door that came in through the kitchen, he saw no one. He could see into the bedroom through its open door and he looked that way. Maggie was on her knees on the floor, putting her body over the cradle as best she could. Jarrod Jr. was beginning to wail.

Where the hell was the stranger?

Jarrod listened but couldn't hear a thing over the baby's crying, and he saw no movement in the house. Carefully, he turned around and looked toward the front door behind him. What he saw froze the heart in him. A shadow of a man against the window, and a handgun.

The door began to open. Jarrod dove around to the other side of the sofa and realized, terrified, that whoever was coming in would have a straight shot into the bedroom. The front door opened slowly.

With scarcely time to think, Jarrod broke cover and put himself between the bedroom door and the front door. As soon as the front door opened and a body appeared, Jarrod fired for all he was worth. The stranger with the handgun fell into the room. Jarrod fired at him until his gun was empty, and then he dove for the stranger on the floor.

The stranger's gun went off twice before Jarrod got it away from him, but he realized right away that it was wild fire as a result of reflexive action. Death throes made him pull the trigger. The man was dead on the floor, his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.

Jarrod knew him right away. It was Jack Dysart.

Jarrod slid Dysart's handgun across the room on the floor, sending it under the sofa, and he pushed the rifle he himself had left against the wall out of Dysart's reach. He was taking no chances, even though he was certain the man was dead. Then he ran as fast as he could, stumbling over his own feet, into the bedroom.

"Maggie?! Maggie?!"

"We're all right, we're all right!" Maggie gasped, still on the floor covering the cradle as best she could, but now she was reaching in to pick the crying baby up.

Jarrod put his weapon back in his holster and threw his arms around his family. "It's over, it's over. He's dead."

Maggie's voice shook uncontrollably. "Is he the man you expected?"

"Yes," Jarrod said. "He's the one. He's dead. He won't hurt us now."

Maggie burst into tears, and Jarrod wept out of sheer terror himself. There the three of them were huddled on the floor, weeping, when someone came in the front door.

Jarrod pulled his gun out of his holster, forgetting it was empty, afraid Dysart had someone else with him, but the man coming in the door was yelling, "Carbuncle! Carbuncle!" as he tripped over the body lying there.

It was one of the ranch hands. He quickly grabbed at the body of Jack Dysart.

"Carbuncle!" he still yelled.

"Carbuncle," Jarrod replied wearily. "We're all right."

XXXXX

The ranch hand told Jarrod that Dysart had crept up on him and one of the other guards and knocked them senseless. The third had spotted him and there had been a gunfight – the third guard was dead.

Jarrod closed his eyes, grieved deeply for the ranch hand who had died protecting his family. He told the hand who had come in to take Dysart's body out of the house and put it in the yard, then go into town for the sheriff. The hand left quickly, saying he'd leave the other surviving hand out in the front yard.

Jarrod nodded, then looked up from where he knelt holding his wife and son, and he saw the bed.

He saw a bullet hole in the headboard. When Dysart's gun had gone off, one of the shots came into the bedroom and hit the headboard. The headboard where Maggie had been resting only minutes earlier.

"Oh, God," Jarrod moaned.

"What?" Maggie asked. When he didn't answer, she asked more urgently, "What?!"

Jarrod motioned toward the headboard. "Our little man isn't a day old, and already he's saved his mother's life."

Maggie looked, and saw. "Oh, my God – "

Jarrod pulled her closer into his arms. "It's all right. We're all right. It's all over now, and we're all right."

XXXXXX

Word of what happened spread quickly back to the main house. Nick and Heath were with their older brother within minutes after the sheriff arrived and had the bodies removed. Jarrod had gotten Maggie settled into the chair in the bedroom – she was not interested in sitting near that headboard. She was rocking Jarrod Jr. in the cradle when Nick and Heath came in to see the damage.

"We can fix that," Nick said. "It'll be good as new."

"No," Maggie said. "We're getting a new headboard."

"The lady of the house has spoken," Heath said with a smile.

Nick went to her and kissed her on the forehead. "You've had quite a day, Mrs. Barkley."

Maggie smiled, still nervous. "I don't think I'll have another one like this anytime soon. At least, I better not."

Nick looked down at Jarrod Jr., sleeping peacefully in the cradle. He silently thanked God that his brother's family was safe, and especially that this little man was safe. Tears stung his eyes. Maggie saw them, but Heath didn't.

Heath had gone back out into the sitting room where Jarrod was seated in the chair by the fireplace. Jarrod's eyes were shut. He looked awfully pale.

"You okay, Jarrod?" Heath asked.

Jarrod nodded without opening his eyes. "Angina. It's passing. Guess I earned this one."

Heath squatted beside the chair and put his hand atop Jarrod's on the armrest. "Can I do anything for you?"

Jarrod sighed. "Take a look around outside before you go. I don't know if there's any damage from all the shooting we need to repair."

"Nick and I will take care of it if there is. Don't you worry about anything but your family."

Jarrod smiled a little. "Nothing to worry about now. We're all okay."

Nick came in from the bedroom, and as he did, Jarrod stood up. Heath steadied him for a moment, but Jarrod shook him off and went into the bedroom to his wife and son.

Nick and Heath looked at each other and breathed again. "This was too close," Nick said.

Heath nodded. "Jarrod's had an angina attack. Guess I would have, too."

"He needs a hand or two here all the time," Nick said. "Think he'll accept a couple from us?"

"We'll have to ask him – "

A buggy pulling up outside interrupted Heath's line of thought. He opened the door, and their mother came in, looking frantic.

Heath looked at Nick. "Or we can get Mother to ask him."

Nick smiled.

It put Victoria at ease right away. "What happened? Are they all right?"

"Everybody's fine," Heath said. "A little furniture damage is all. I'm gonna go take a look around outside to see if there's any more damage."

Heath went outside, and Victoria turned to Nick. "Where are they?"

Nick motioned to the bedroom.

Victoria went in tentatively and saw Jarrod standing beside his wife, holding her, both of them apparently winding down from what had happened.

Jarrod saw her. "Everyone's fine, Mother. Nothing to worry about now."

Victoria sighed and nearly collapsed in relief. Jarrod hurried to her and supported her while moving her to the bed and sitting her down on the edge of it. Nick came in.

"I was so frightened," Victoria said.

"I think Jarrod Jr. was the only one who wasn't," Maggie said. "You Barkleys live a fairly exciting life, don't you?" She smiled at her mother-in-law.

Nick grinned. "Now I wouldn't say this was a typical day, but yeah, it does get a little crazy now and then. That's why you two need a couple hands here full time."

"If you can send me one who can cook and clean, I'll take you up on it, Nick," Jarrod said.

"You can't have Silas," Victoria said quickly.

Jarrod shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

Jarrod could see that his mother was still calming down. He looked at Maggie, and she nodded. He lifted Jarrod Jr. out of the cradle and brought him to Victoria.

Victoria gathered him in and let tears of relief fall all over him. "This baby's face is getting awfully wet today," Jarrod said, "but I think he'll survive."

Victoria kissed her grandson on the forehead and wept even harder. "Of course he will. He's a Barkley."

The End


End file.
